


Behind Closed Doors

by ladilol



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladilol/pseuds/ladilol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora Kink Meme Prompt: Elliot is secretly a huge whimpering bottom in bed. Leo uses this to his advantage, and teases him by forcing him to talk dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

      

       “You heard me,” Leo said, his brow slightly furrowed as he stared into Elliot’s eyes, taking in his flushed and-now-angry expression. His ‘Master’ still panted a little heavily as he glared up at him. Their bodies were dewed with sweat, their faces flush with exertion and pleasure. “Try telling me how it feels,”   
  
        “W-what the hell, Leo?!” Elliot snapped, gritting his teeth. “Tell you-?! What does that even mean?!”   
        “I think you know what it means, Elliot,” Leo said flatly, his glasses sparking. “I want to hear you be  honest and tell me exactly how you feel and what I’m doing to you.”   
  
    Elliot sputtered, his face flaming in indignation.   
        “L-like I’d ever do tha-aah?!” he exclaimed, his snappish retort turning into a drawn out breath of shock and anger. Leo had been ever so rude enough to  pull out . Really?  Really?! “Leo?! The hell?!” Elliot demanded, eyes sparked in anger, rage- and a slight panic and want that he was trying desperately to hide. “What do you think you’re doing?!”   
  
        “You’re not being honest with me,” Leo said simply, gently kissing the tip of his member to the silver haired male’s pulsing entrance, coercing a soft gasp from Elliot and an eager bob of his ‘Master’s member in the process. “I don’t really think you deserve any gratification if you don’t do anything to earn it, Elliot.”   
  
        “G-ghh…” the blue eyed Nightray gritted his teeth. “I-I don’t n-need you-ooou-” his speech wavered as Leo began to tease the ring of his hole, the very tip grazing lightly. “O-oohh…” Elliot shivered, trying not to give in- Not this time- He drew the line at speaking vulgarly in this kind of situation. He was of the Nightray family! He had more dignity than-    
  
        “Ahn…” he cooed as the tip dipped lightly into his eager entrance, before pulling away and earning a-horror among horrors- whimper from his person, his tip drooling steadily onto the sheets. “Sh-shit… L-leo… D-damn it, stop  doing that…” he hissed, turning his face into the sheets, his lungs straining with his determination not to cry out for what his body was aching for. He was flushed from his chest to his cheeks, pupils blown with desire and lust. But he wasn’t about to accept these obvious facts as the truth. Not yet. “I-I don’t n-need—”   
  
        “Don’t need what?” Leo asked, slowly dipping the tip in again, watching over his  thick glasses the form of his ‘Master’, watching the tremors of desire flutter over and under his skin with each press of his sensitive cock to his wanting nether regions. It wouldn’t be too long until the little fire ball cracked. “What  don’t you need, Elliot?”   
  
    The silver haired youth trembled again, a weak, hissed keen escaping him as Leo rotated his hips, making the head of his staff rub tantalizingly against his entrance. Damn…  Damn …   
        “Y-you know wh—wha-haaat- Wh-what I-” he closed his eyes, forcing himself not to squirm when Leo pushed a little harder against him. “A-ahh-”   
  
        “It really isn’t that hard, Elliot,” Leo took over speaking as the shuddering male tried to not let out any sounds, and who was beginning to fail miserably. “You just have to tell me what you want. Or what I’m doing to you. Even a little kid could tell me what he’s feeling from any kind of situation he’s in. Why can’t you?”   
  
        “Sh-shut-!” he gritted his teeth again, this time biting into the pillow under his head. Fuck. Fuck his entrance was beginning to try and pull Leo in. He really hated how accustomed his body had become to these lewd acts of need. His body seemed to have no sense of fucking shame! “U-ugh-♥…”    
  
        “Even your body can tell me,” Leo continued in that flat, emotionless tone that somehow-  somehow managed to make Elliot’s skin simmer with heat. “Can you hear it? Hm? Can you?” Elliot cursed himself as a whimper fell from his lips, his thigh muscles clenching as Leo butted against him again. “Can you?”   
  
        “L-leo you fucking bast- oh♥!” he gasped on a moan when Leo suddenly- S-suddenly— M-mn-   
        “I can hear it,” Leo droned, his member grinding- o-oooh♥ - sliding over his vulnerable opening, causing jolts of pleasure to jitter throughout Elliot’s body. “It’s calling out, you know. Your body. It’s calling for something. Do you know what it is?”   
  
        “N-nnn♥…” Elliot moaned into the pillow, face turned away from his so called Servant, thighs and legs trembling with the urge to buck up against the grinding organ. Shit- No! No this wasn’t allowed to happen! “A-ah-”   
        “It’s  this ,” Leo emphasized, thrusting once against Elliot, the latter gasping at the action. “It’s calling for  this . And it’s not just your body… It’s your mind too, isn’t it?”   
  
    He stared down into the shallowly panting face of his ‘Master’, a trembling, conflicted mess, his brows furrowed and oh so obviously close to teetering over that last barrier, shaft swollen and throbbing against his stomach..   
        “N-no…” Elliot breathed shakily, narrowing his eyes. He had to hold up. He didn’t need it- He didn’t need it… “I-I don’t want- H-hiii~♥…” he moaned out, the tip of the male’s length penetrating him partially, spreading his pulsing opening for but a moment, before the pleasure was taken away.   
  
        “Liar… I keep telling you not to lie, Elliot,” Leo reminded, beginning a slow, steady pace of thrusts, penetrating the male shallowly, making him shake and gasp with each hot meeting. “Be honest with me. Be honest with yourself. You want this. And you don’t even have to do much to get what you want. Here, I’ll start you off. Will that help?” he asked, obviously not looking for an answer from the panting teen. “Cock. Now say it with me,”   
  
        “A-are you o-ou-ooo♥-t of your f-fucking mind?!” Elliot managed to snap, managing to stay stubborn even through the small tortures he usually bent to so easily. “N-no way I’m s-saying-?! W-wait- Wh-what are you doing?!”  he demanded as Leo pulled back completely, moving to sit on his knees in front of his ‘Master’, no longer between his thighs. “H-hey!”   
  
        “Cock,” Leo repeated, his expression unidentifiable behind his glasses. “It’s not that hard. Say it with me, Elliot: Cock.”   
        “I’m  n-not  saying-” he was cut off as he pushed himself up on his elbows, his eyes landing on Leo’s stiff, reddened arousal, pulsing with blood and standing proud from the nest of dark brown curls. He swallowed dryly. So much like his own, which was almost  painful with it’s eagerness. “S-something s-so…” he fell silent, his body heated and in distress from his unfulfilled need.   
  
        “…You’re going to break, you know,” Leo said plainly, his glasses shining. Elliot’s eyes widened slightly,  hearing the smirk in his voice. Oh… oh nononononono! He knew that tone. His cock was  trembling with the implications and power it held. “And I, Elliot Nightray,” he leaned down as he spoke Elliot’s full name, said boy’s heart skipping a beat. “will  crack you like a fine boiled egg.”   
  
    Elliot swallowed, pupils contracted nervously. This… was bad.   
  
____________   
  
    The creaking of the bed was almost hypnotizing, the pants and moans falling from it a wonderful accompaniment.    
  
        “Tell me, Elliot,” Leo panted out as he thrust, his ‘Master’ being moved with each push. “What am I doing again?”   
  
        “F-…” he swallowed, eyes closed tightly, feeling  terrible , like a… a… He gasped as he was thrust into slowly.   
        “Elliot. What am I doing?” Leo whispered in reminder.   
  
    Elliot swallowed. Ugh…   
        “Y-you’re f-f…fucking my… m-my n-naughty… n-naughty h-hole…” he stuttered out, eyes watering in shame. God… God he actually said it… H-he said it and he… and h-he… His eyes opened wide. He…?   
  
        “Oh?” Leo murmured, looking down at Elliot’s twitching member. “I think you liked saying that… Someone’s getting happier.”   
    Elliot flinched, lifting an arm to cover his eyes, bottom lip quivering. N-no, it wasn’t true-   
  
        “Ah ♥…” he gasped as he was thrust into again. “L-leo-♥…ha-”    
        “I know you liked it…” Leo grunted softly as Elliot’s inner walls tugged and sucked on his cock lovingly as he started a new pace. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Elliot.”   
  
    This caught Elliot’s shaky gaze. “N-nothi-nnng ♥…?” he strained out, gasping softly with each breath. He… didn’t need to be ashamed? O-of course he did! What he was saying-   
        “You telling me those things- It just means you’re honest.” Leo explained. Though it was a terrible explanation, it seemed to calm Elliot a little.    
        “H-h…” honest? He wondered as Leo continued to thrust. He was just… being honest? His Servant had said he was always saying the opposite of what he meant… “Nnhaa…” he moaned softly, the pace turning into something soft- loving.    
  
    Their wild rutting turned into gentle rocking, Elliot’s breaths quieting without any harsh force pushing them out of his diaphragm. It was sweet. It created tingling sensations but… but…   
        “M-mm…” he tried, but felt silent, softly panting into his pillow bellow the eye-ware adorned male.   
        “Yes?” Leo questioned, his glasses glinting with the upper hand of  knowing .   
        “I-I… I… N-not…”   
        “Not, what, Elliot?”   
        “G-ghh…” Elliot shivered under the loving thrusts, as well as the caring hands that skated across his skin. H-he didn’t want to say it- No, he  didn’t want to , but… I-it was just too- And-   
        “Nn… Not… e-enoughhh…” he managed in a drawn out breath.   
        “Not enough? What else could there be?” Leo pondered, continuing the gentle rocking, making Elliot whimper.   
    Elliot grit his teeth. Damn… This boy just wouldn’t quit, would he?   
        “Y-you know-Nn… Y-you know what I’m… hh… t-..”   
        “I just  don’t seem to understand, Elliot,” Leo began, his tone thoughtful. “Can explain it to me? What you want?”   
  
‘Oh…  hell no…’ Elliot growled in his mind, grinding his teeth. ‘No way in the abyss-’   
        “A-ah… F…” his eyes widened a little as he realized that he was starting to speak. What? What?! “F-fas…ter…”   
        “That’s not explaining.” Leo said flatly, his slow pace seeming to slow down even  more if that was at all possible. Which it shouldn’t have been! “ Explain , Elliot.”   
        “N-nng…”   
‘Don’t you  dare !’ he hissed mentally.   
  
        “F…” he swallowed thickly, opening his eyes to reveal clouded, lust darkened sapphire eyes, wet with unshed tear, up to Leo. “F… F-…fuck me… h-harder… L-leo…”   
‘You did it,’ he groaned. ‘You  idiot ! What is wrong with yo-oooh ♥?!’ a sudden hard thrust made his thoughts stutter along with his moan. The pace was quicker now, firmer, almost back to how it was originally.   
  
        “See? Following orders correctly gets you rewards,  Master ,” he spoke sarcastically, Elliot gasping and whining beneath him.    
        “A-ahhh ♥! L-leo! Nng-huu!” he cried out desperately, cock bobbing, weeping, between them.   
‘Ah- T-try to win- try to-♥!’ his prostrate was suddenly struck, sending his head smacking hard back against the head of the bed. ‘Oh- f-fuck it♥!’ his thoughts went down under as his starved body received what it had been-apparently-begging for it.    
  
        “Th-there♥!” he cried out desperately.    
        “Where?” Leo sounded like he was almost purring against his flushed skin when he dipped his head down to kiss his chest. He seemed to be  purposely missing that heavenly spot.   
        “Th-there ♥!!” he insisted, rolling his hips- Trying to get the head of his member to pound into the bud deep inside of him. “Theretheretheretherethereeeeee!”   
        “Where is there?”   
    Okay, this was a new task. Usually, his mind would be telling him to stay strong, be viglant-   
‘Think, Elliot! Think! Th-this is harder than the first one!’ he thought frantically instead. ‘Where- What am I supposed to say?!’   
        “A-ah— Inside-” he tried. It earned him a harsh thrust and forced a whine from his lips.   
        “How far inside?” Leo questioned, obviously smirking but Elliot didn’t  care oh  god-   
  
        “D-deep- ♥! S-so deep in-inside L-leo♥!” he played along, whining and whimpering in need, drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth as his Servant gave another, approving thrust- It was right  next to it \- He could feel it-! “D-deeeep♥!”   
        “Inside what,  Master? ”   
        “O-ooh- M-my— My a-ass! M-my n-naughty ass ♥!” he whined in need, managing to remember the previous line he had been told to say. “H-hit that sp-spot d-deep in my n-naughty a-ass, Leoooh♥!”   
  
        “Hmm… what’s in it for me if I do?” Leo posed, making Elliot’s brows furrow amidst his passion.   
        “Wh-wha-?”   
        “If I make you feel good- Are you going to let me… say, cum in your ass?”   
        “Ffff-fine ♥!” Elliot accepted. He never let Leo do that- It was gross-but- but he was just so- “C-cum in my ass♥! Nn-just hit there!”   
        “Mm… Am I allowed to cum  deep Master?”   
    Elliot groaned in need, closing his eyes tightly. “Ah- ♥! Y-yes♥ Just- just-♥♥!!” his voice cracked as his prostate was hit again, writhing under his Servant, a moaned laugh leaving his lips as his hands gripped into his sheets. “Ah-♥ Ahhyeah♥!!”   
        “Whatever you desire,  Master ~” Leo smirked into the silver haired youth’s skin.   
  
____________

“You were great, Elliot.”

“…”

“Really, the way you cried out with such abandon- I knew you were a filthy little  slut , but-”

The blue eyed male growled and tugged the rest of the blankets away from Leo. “Shut  up !” he exclaimed, face flushed in mortification. “Just  shut up !!!”

 

Leo smirked, lying back against the sheets as Elliot grumbled to himself about hating him. Yes, behind doors, Elliot was quite the little whore. 

  
    …he wondered if he could get him to dress up like a girl too.


End file.
